Wild one
by Thedonniedarko
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR RDR2) Tensions are high in camp after their return from Guarma. Dutch leads them in search of the big payout he so desperately wants but Arthur finds something worth more than any cash he would ever have.


The Injection the Doctor gave Arthur had made him feel like a new man, it had relieved his symptoms greatly, he pushed the thought that the relief was only temporary and that he was in fact terminally ill to the back of his mind. He wasn't the type to dwell. Arthur dismounted his horse giving her a gentle pat on her muzzle and whispered some soothing words in her ear as he hitched her up. He took a deep breathe as he stood up as straight as he done his usual saunter back in to camp. He had no intentions of showing or informing any one in camp of his terminal diagnoses, he didn't want the likes of Micah thinking he was now weak and therefore a target and he didn't want the others particularly the ladies fretting over something that couldn't be changed. He headed over to his private quarters

"Arthur, my boy, just who I wanted to see," Dutch strutted over intercepting Arthur before he reached his bed, "I think we've finally got a way out, Micah overheard talk of a good sum of money hidden in a saloon in Valentine..." Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of Micah, the amount of times that man had gotten them knee deep in horse shit because of his 'ideas'.

"Dutch need I remind you that we shot up and killed almost the entire town and not only that we robbed the damn bank not even a few months ago, you know I look up to you Dutch but this is crazy talk and I don't want to find my neck on the end of a noose anytime soon!"

"I know, I know son, but Micah said it was from a reliable source and in fact the person themselves were going to hit the saloon within the next few days, but unfortunately for them we'll be beating them to it!" He waved his hands enthusiastically his eyes had his usual hopeful gleam but behind that Arthur could see the desperation in his eyes. Arthur stood stoically watching him knowing that anything he said to try and reason with Dutch at this point would be in vain. Dutch had started to lose his way for a while now and it had worsened since the whole Guarma situation, normally Arthur could have his say and Dutch would take It in to consideration and they would come to an agreement but now all Dutch would do was question his loyalty and so what he intended to do anyway. Dutch stalked off.

" We are leaving with or without you Arthur, Ten minutes," Dutch yelled not even looking back at him.

Arthur sagged his shoulders and he sighed deeply, he used his hand to massage his furrowed brow. He had no choice, he had to see this through. He had to make sure the others made it out of all this alive and with enough money to survive. That was his final and only wish.

He watched all the men head out, well all the ones that were left plus a few of Micahs unseemly acquaintances. As he approached Charles he had a slight coughing fit he took a moment to regain his composure but noticed that Charles had a look of concern look etched on his face as he continued over the look was quickly replaced with a false smile. He was grateful for Charles' silence.

"Better get this over with," Arthur growled. Charles nodded.

He mounted his horse and he couldsense her annoyance at being disturbed so soon after only a short break from their long trip. She scratched the ground with her hoof in disapproval and snorted slightly, he scratched behind her ear. Millie was a good horse he was lucky, soon he felt her relax and they caught up with the rest of the men who were heading across the rickety bridge towards the dirt track that led to Valentine.

"Glad you could join us, cow poke," Micah sneered as they merged with the group.

"Well I couldn't miss an opportunity to watch your plan fail and save your sorry ass again, could I?" Arthur retorted coldly.

Micah scoffed before he rode on to be at Dutch's side, he watched as they began talking quietly to each other. Charles looked to Arthur with disapproval but Arthur merely shook his head to signal for him to leave it as they continued on.

Dutch had stopped the men just before reaching Valentine to go over the plan he had. He decided that they would go in pairs as they were less likely to be noticed than if they were in a big group, waiting at least fifteen minutes after a pair had entered the saloon before the next pair would enter. The huge stash of money was supposed to be in a lock box in the cellar, although Arthur noted Micah didn't even seem that sure when he said it. The plan to retrieve it was dangerous and full of holes, Arthur remembered a time when Dutch wouldn't even consider putting them in danger especially for something they didn't even know truly existed or not but the new Dutch didn't seem to care. The plan was as follows, they would wait for the Bar tender to start to kick everyone out so he could close up and then they would ambush him and use any means necessary to find where the money was stashed. Arthur had a feeling it wouldn't go as smoothly as Dutch anticipated but held back on voicing his opinion. Arthur and Charles were told to go in first, they strolled in through the swinging doors and headed straight for the bar. Arthur put his worn hat on the Bar, smoothing back his hair wishing he had a chance to at least clean up before heading out. He slammed down his money on the bar to attract the attention of the bar tender, as ordered the two whiskeys he noticed the Bar tender was eyeing them with caution and suspicion, well with his attire and demener and Charles being a brown man, they were used to such reactions. Arthur plastered on the most sincere smile he could muster,

"And a drink on me for yourself, partner,"

He saw the apprehension leave the gentleman's face almost instantly as he went to grab the drinks and glasses.

"This is a foolish idea Arthur, we both know this," Charles huffed. Arthur leaned in checking to make sure no-one was listening,

"Don't you think I know that Charles, but what choice do we have but to see it through," He said lowering his voice till it was almost inaudible.

The bar tender returned filling up their glasses and his own swiftly before he raised his glass up as to make a toast, Charles and Arthur copied his action, as he left to serve another customer Arthur placed his hat back upon his head and led Charles through the swell of already drunken patrons to a table at the back of the saloon. He slumped in to the chair narrowing his eyes as he studied his surroundings carefully, checking for anyone that aroused his suspicion, he learnt over the years riding with the Van Der Linde gang that this was essential. Dutch had taught him this from the day he had joined,

" You've always got to be ahead of the curve and never be caught off guard," How he missed the man who had raised him. The new Dutch was a shell of his true self. He quickly establish no real threat as it was clear that the only people here were the type you found in every Saloon. A group of older workers who had clearly not long finished sat on the table nearest to them, a few drunks sat at the bar, a few other men were scattered around, these men came for the female company and finally a few locals sat at the front playing cards. Arthur felt himself relax and reached for his glass when the saloon doors swung open and in stepped a young girl, she could have only been around the age seventeen, her dirty blonde hair was braided neatly to the side and she wore a modest emerald green dress made of fine material. Everyone stared at her in shock. Women that did enter bars were either gang members or girls who sold themselves to the patrons and from her appearance and age she was neither of those types. The bar man looked shocked but recovered by the time she had sat at the bar ignoring the glares and disproving looks from everyone around her. The room was so quiet even Arthur could here every word that was said.

"Out young lady, right now!," He tried to demand but his voice trailed off and it came off as rather pathetic. He rubbed his bald patch in frustration.

"Why Sir is that anyway to speak to a person, normally you begin with an introduction for example how do you do, I am Matilda?" She stated coolly a hint of humour in her voice and a smirk upon her face.

"It is when said lady is under-age!" He retorted his voice wavering slightly. Arthur smiled, this guy had no bottle that was for sure but he could see the girl was a feisty one.

"There are other women here and all I would like is one drink, if you please kind sir," She pointed to the bottle of whiskey behind him. Two of the workers next to Arthur rose from their seats a scowl painted on each of their faces as they marched over towards the girl. One of them was close to six foot tall and the other only slightly shorter both littered with scars no doubt from previous brawls. Arthur put his hand on his pistol, Cursing the kid for causing a scene.

"Now girl, it's time for you to leave you're ruining our night, you hear me?" the taller one growled grabbing hold of her thin arm his huge hand wrapping round it with ease. The bolshie brunette was unfazed as she yanked her arm free, stepping towards him she glared up at the man in front of her not an ounce of fear on her face. Arthur rose from his seat hand still on his pistol, Charles followed his lead without question.

"I'm a paying customer, I don't see why you gentlemen seem so perturbed by my presence?" Matilda spat out.

"You one of those girls wanting to vote, cause you sure as hell sound like one?" The slightly shorter man stepped forward.

"Well as much as I can emphasise with that cause all I came here for was a beverage and to relax after a long journey, until you fools intervened that was!" She yelled her calm disposition fading entirely. The taller gentleman went to grab her arm again but she was too quick for him and instead lifted her fit and hit him in his crotch. He yelled out in pain and bent over. The other man stepped forward catching her by her neck before roughly bending her over. She let out a scream of outrage at his actions and tried once more to lash out at her attacker.

"Wha' you need kid is a good tanning, your parent's ent taught you no manners," She thrashed around even more realising his intentions. She heard him begin to unbuckle his belt.

 _Click_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, partner," She heard a gruff voice say. She felt the strong hand lift off of her neck and she stood up to see her attacker with his hands up and a look of pure terror. She looked behind him to see a man holding the barrel of a gun to his forehead. Now this man wasn't as big but he was more menacing than those two together. His eyes were a shocking blue much like her own however his lacked any emotion at all, they were the eyes of a killer. What she assumed was his friend olive skinned, with a braided pony tail stood with a gun pointed to the man she had put on the floor. He looked at her with a slight smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm sorry mister, I was jus gonna' teach her a lesson, ya know?" the man stuttered.

"I don't think that was a lesson for you to teach, now both of you get out of here and never come near this lady again, you hear?" He didn't raise his voice or even threaten them but his words were enough and they both scattered before he even finished his sentence. He re-holstered his gun and turned his attention towards Matilda. His eyed seemed softer now for which she was grateful as the man she noticed a moment ago was terrifying.

He reach out his hand,

" Arthur Morgan," He grunted. She stared down at his hand and Arthur though he had scared her from the shocked look upon her face,

" I mean you no harm, miss," He tipped his black hat at her instead. She shook her head and he saw her regaining her composure.

"Matilda or Matty to my friends," She replied flattening out her dress skirt. It was the first time he noted that her accent was not from here or anywhere in America for that matter, perhaps English Arthur said to himself.

"Well Miss Matilda I hate to lecture you but this is no place for a lady especially of your age," His gravely voice had a tone of disapproval to it.

" I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions Mr Morgan, Although I am so thankful for your help in deterring those nightmarish supposed gentleman, now back to my drink," he turned away to face the bar once more. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, this kid was something else.

"Now Miss as much as I would like to oblige you on that I must say aren't your parents worried about where you are at such a late hour?" She turned to face him, a serious expression now on her face.

" Well Mr Morgan you see the thing is my mother is no longer with us, in fact she died when I was merely a baby," Arthur could see her holding back the tears. He knew Dutch would kill him but he couldn't stop himself from saying the next words,

I'm so sorry kid I didn't mean to upset ya, perhaps Charles and I could take you back to your Pa?" he lifted his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder to try in a bid to comfort her,

"Well Mr Morgan, the thing is, well about my father... he's standing right in front of me!" She blurted the last sentence out and clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. Arthur stepped back shaking his head.

"No kid you got that wrong, you wouldn't want me as your Pa, anyway, is there any relative we can take you too?" He looked into her eyes the same azure blue as his own.

"My mother was Eliza and my brother was Isaac, the last time you came over a year before... the incident, I was conceived, My mother hid me in the wardrobe when the intruders came and that is where my aunt found me. I was sent to a couple in England who were desperate for a child and they raised me as their own but my adoptive father died when I was fourteen and my mother when I was sixteen, before she died she gave me this letter that was intended for you from my mother," She sniffed as she handed over the worn and crumpled note.

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _I don't know how to tell you this but I have conceived another child, of course she is yours. I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was with child sooner but I knew how much you didn't want to bring any more babes in to this world, she is so beautiful and the image of you, her father. The same beautiful blue eyes that I fell for the first night I met you. You can do what you want with this information I will understand and I will get by somehow. Little Aria is the light of my life and I feel very content with my blessed family of three._

 _Yours_

 _Eliza_

As he read her name, the room span and everything went black.


End file.
